


The rhythm of our beating hearts

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Written in the stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Emotional, First Kiss, Hurt Poe Dameron, Ive never written Star Wars before, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Multiple, worried finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: A short one shot fix featuring Poe Dameron and Finn. It's not a fandom or pairing I've ever written before so there may be some errors. Feel free to point out any if you spot them.Poe is injured on a mission and Finn is going frantic with worry. Also the first time Finn admits his true feelings for the person who rescued him.





	1. Finn

Despite my constant protests Poe had insisted on going on the mission. After all, as he had so reasonably pointed out, it didn't do for the flight leader to abandon his squadron. I had not been entirely convinced buy had reluctantly stepped aside. As it turns out though I was right to be concerned. 

It is now three days since the fighters and their pilots left with the majority of them having returned this morning. Two people are still missing, one of them Poe, and nobody seems to have any idea what might have happened to them. According to the people I've asked one moment he was leading them into enemy territory and the next the formation was scattered by a carefully planned ambush. After that it seems most people lost track of him in the confusion. 

I push down the panic trying to rise up and overwhelm me, telling myself that I need to remain calm. It's starting to become an impossible task. Literally anything could have happened to Poe. His ship could have been destroyed, he could have crash-landed and been captured, he could be dying somewhere out there completely alone... My stomach lurches unpleasantly at just the thought of such a thing happening. I have already, on Rey's home planet experienced the pain and emptiness of losing him once and I have no desire of going through that again. It felt like a hole had been ripped open in my chest. 

To try and distract myself from the thought that I may never see him again, I scan the pale blue sky for any sign of his fighter. Despair clutches at my heart when I see nothing but emptiness. My legs give way and I crumple to the ground, barely aware of the shards of gravel digging into my knees. I take a deep breath in an effort to calm myself. Where the hell are you Poe? Please, for the love of god, return unharmed! 

A long moment passes in which I do nothing but wait with bated breath. Then, finally, a faint almost inaudible high pitched whine fills the air, seeming to echo from every direction. Leaping to my feet I search the skies for signs of an approaching fighter. I would recognise the sound of a failing engine anywhere and by the looks of it so does everyone else out here. A group of people dressed in the ground very uniform go hurrying past and hastily start preparing themselves to receive the incoming ship. By the sounds of it the pilot is in for a crash landing. Please let it be anyone but Poe. It's a heartless thing to think but right now I can't bring myself to care. 

Above me and a little off to the left the fighter appears above the trees. It appears to be in a bad way judging by the black smoke trailing in its wake. The fighter banks sideways, enabling a clear view of it's partially destroyed wing. God only knows how he managed to make it back to base. 

The fighter comes in closer, it's engines struggling to keep it in the air. For a moment it seems the pilot is actually going to make the landing. But then the engines stutter and fall silent. The ground crew freeze in expectation, watching as the fighter briefly defies gravity and hovers on the spot. Then it drops like a stone, breaking apart when it hits the ground with a resounding crash of metal and glass. 

Instantly the ground crew converge on the stricken fighter to put out the small fires burning and rescue the pilot from the twisted wreck. One of the crew even takes the time to free the droid also trapped within the downed fighter. My blood runs cold when I get a proper look at the droid. With its circular body and head, and orange markings it is intimately familiar to me. How could it not when I followed it halfway across the galaxy to help it return to the Resistance... 

A heavy fog settles over my thoughts. Maybe somebody borrowed BB-8 because their own droid was damaged. Yes. That has to be it. There is no way the pilot lying so still and lifeless on the stretcher can be Poe Dameron. He's too energetic and full of life to stop moving for that long. 

I watch as the medical team carry the stretcher past me on their way to the infirmary. From the brief glimpse I get I can see the pilot is in a bad way. His orange flight suit is torn and slightly charred, and blood oozes from a nasty gash in his forehead. At some point one of his gloves has fallen off and I can see that the exposed hand is dirty and blood stained. His eyes are closed and his face is oddly peaceful considering what he has gone through. 

Feeling dazed I watch the hanger door close behind them and immediately feel at a loss as to what I should do next. Before I can make a decision there is a quiet whistle from down by my feet, closely followed by something heavy bumping gently against my leg. I look down to find BB-8 gazing back up at me. The droid lets out a mournful whistle and lightly rolls its body into my leg again. It doesn't take a genius to work out what he wants. Kneeling down I wrap my arms around BB-8's body. The droid lets out a sigh and leans into me. Amazingly, aside from being a bit dented, BB-8 is unharmed. If only the same could be said for his master. 

Like a curtain has been lifted from my mind everything becomes horribly clear to me. Poe was the pilot in that fighter, the one with the terrible injuries... I try to swallow past the lump in my throat but a loud sob escapes me instead. Tears stream down my cheeks as I hug BB-8 a little tighter, resting my cheek on his smooth metal head. The droid makes sympathetic sounding whirrs and clicks next to my ear. There is something comforting about his presence. The tears subside to the point that I can breathe without choking. 

By now we are the only ones left outside and the remains of the fighter has been left to burn itself out. As I look at it I feel a wave of anger rise within me. Why the hell didn't Poe listen to me? The anger doesn't last long however and quickly fades when I remember the sight of Poe lying lifeless on the stretcher. Then I begin to feel angry towards myself and I wipe away my tears with the palm of one hand. Standing up again I glare in the direction of the fighter. Why am I kneeling here crying my eyes out when Poe could be dying? I should be there by his side not out here. I breath in deeply and glance down at the droid regarding me anxiously. "Come on BB-8, let's go and find Poe." 

In answer BB-8 let's out a whistle as if to say, "About bloody time". Then he rolls off towards the doors leading to the inside of the compound. He doesn't even wait to see if I'm following him. 

As I hurry through the corridors I am barely aware of anything around me, my mind focused on one thing and one thing only. Because of this I arrive in front of the infirmary in what feels like seconds, despite the fifteen walk it takes to get here. Pausing long enough to catch my breath and compose myself I fling open the doors and hurry inside. 

I only manage a few steps before BB-8 rolls up to me with an excited whistle, rocking from side to side in obvious happiness. Unable to help myself I smile down at the droid. Well, that can only be a good sign. 

I am distracted from my train of thought by a voice calling my name. My heart skips a beat and I look up to find a nurse beckoning me over to the bed she is standing beside. Without further encouragement I hurry over with BB-8 sticking close to my heels. "Finn. Poe is going to be fine. His wounds are less severe than they originally appeared and we managed to get rid of the few bits of shrapnel. Even his burns look like they should heal completely." She explains in a soft voice, indicating for me to sit in the chair beside the bed. "He should be coming round soon and I'm sure he'd appreciate a friendly face." The nurse smiles kindly and then heads off to check on the two other patients in the infirmary as well. 

Slowly, and a little hesitantly if I'm being honest with myself, I turn my attention to Poe. Now that he isn't covered in blood he no longer looks like his life is in imminent danger and I feel some of the tension leave my body. His breathing is deep and even, and every so often his eyes flicker slightly as though he is deep in a dream. He looks peaceful, despite the bandages crisscrossing his chest and wrapped around his forehead. I feel ashamed of my earlier panic now. There is no reason for me having such a strong reaction. Poe goes out on missions and comes back injured all the time. I mean sure it was bad this time but it's something I'm used to by now. 

Beside me BB-8 makes an odd electronic chirping sound. Poe groans quietly and stirs slightly in response. My heart leaps and I lean forward, resting my hands on the edge of the bed to keep myself steady. I watch Poe intently for further signs he is about to wake up. BB-8 chirps again, louder this time. Turning to the droid with a smile I say, "He'll wake up when he's ready." 

A quiet, weak sounding laugh comes from Poe and my breath catches in my throat. Oh thank God! A broad smile spreads across my face as BB-8 let's out a joyful whistle. "Poe!" The cry bursts from me before I can stop it. I feel a warm blush heat my cheeks. 

Poe' s smile is a mirror image of mine. "Finn," He croaks, his voice raw, "it's great to see you". His smile fades a little and is replaced by a more sheepish looking expression. "So it turns out you were right after all. I probably shouldn't have gone out on that mission." Poe squeezes his eyes shut in a pained grimace when a strangled sounding laugh escapes me. " I'm sorry for putting you through this Finn." 

Reaching out I grip one of his hands tightly in mine. Poe looks surprised this for a moment but then his expression softens. I clear my throat before I start talking. "You have nothing to apologise for. It was selfish of me to try and get you to abandon your squadron. I should never have asked that of you." 

Before Poe can reply BB-8 butts in and whistles at Poe, who listens intently to what the droid is saying. I still find it amazing that people can actually understand what it is saying. To me it just sounds like a load of meaningless clicks and whistles. After a while BB-8 falls silent and Poe looks up at me with tear filled eyes. Weakly, and despite my protests, he pushes himself into a sitting position. I try to pull my hand from his so I can make him lay back down, but he tightens his grip. 

"Don't be ridiculous," He says, his voice still barely more than a strained croak, "you weren't being selfish." He swallows and glances down at the bed sheets, unable to meet my eye for whatever reason. "I- I would have felt the same if you were being sent on a dangerous mission." Leaning forward he lightly presses his lips against my cheek. Instantly I freeze, a static shock coursing through my body. I know I should say something as Poe pulls away but I find myself at a loss for what to say. BB-8 let's out a wolf whistle and then rolls away out of reach when Poe tries to sway it on the head. Then he looks me in the eye and says, "If that wasn't ok, if I overstepped, please tell me." 

For a moment all I can is stare at him. I have been aware for a while of how my body reacts when I'm around him but never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined that he might return my feelings. Smiling I lean forward to brush my lips against his. This should answer his question. Poe sighs, a pleasant contended sound that sends warmth flooding through me. His lips are warm and soft, and I actually feel a little disappointed when he pulls away and buries his head in my shoulder. I reach up to tangle my fingers in his hair. "How was that?" I murmur in his ear. 

Poe's laugh vibrates through my skin and a shiver runs down my spine in response. He shifts slightly in my grip and- and that's when everything goes terribly wrong. 

Poe gasps in pain and clutches at his side. I instantly draw back. "Poe, what's wrong? Where does it..." Words fail me when I see the blood oozing between his fingers and staining the bed sheets. Panic seizes me and I begin to shake. There is real and genuine pain in Poe's eyes when he looks up at me. "I'll go and fetch a nurse." I stand up, intending to do just that but BB-8 beats me to it. Rolling in a tight circle the droid emits a loud siren wail that quickly brings the nurse running. 

When the nurse sees the blood she gently, but firmly, grips my arm and pulls me away from the bed as other medical staff rush into the infirmary and converge on Poe's bed. My breathing quickness and my heart pounds so hard I can feel the blood throbbing in my head. "What's going on?" I ask, my voice barely in control. 

The nurse shakes her head. "He must have torn a stitch or something. We need to get him back into surgery to stop the bleeding." She glances up as Poe's bed is wheeled away towards the double doors at the other end of the infirmary. "I'll let you know as soon as I have news." She says before she follows them. 

An unsettling silence falls over the room and I bury my head in my hands with a groan. BB-8 rolls over and rests it's head on my knee, letting out a mournful sounding whistle. I begin stroking the droid' s metal casing, hating how helpless the two of us are. There is nothing we can do now but wait. Oh god, please please let Poe be ok... 


	2. BB-8

Sometimes humans could be incredibly stupid for such supposedly intelligent creatures. BB-8 had known from very soon after they met that Poe and Finn had feelings for one another and the droid could never understand why they wouldn't just come out and say it. As a result the two humans are singlehandedly created the mess they were now in and it was up to BB-8 to try and sort it out. At least Poe was trapped in a hospital bed so he had no choice but to listen to what BB-8 had to say. There could be no walking away, which was what Poe usually did when he didn't want to talk about something. 

Poe was still sleeping off the anaesthetic when BB-8 arrived from escorting Finn back to his room. Not that Finn had known BB-8 was there but the droid had been worried about the human's emotional state. He seemed down and a little distraught after Poe's relapse. BB-8 made a mental note to go and check on him later. For now though it had Poe to worry about. 

After checking to make sure the nurse wasn't about BB-8 sent a jolt of electricity through the hand dangling off the bed. It wasn't much, just enough to stimulate muscles and encourage Poe to wake up. Which it did without fault. With a gasp Poe's eyes shot open. "What the- Who's there?" He asked as he gently massaged his still tingling hand. 

[You were asleep and I needed to wake you up. You'll be fine. I didn't use enough electrical current to cause any permanent damage.] BB-8 told him. Poe was still looking a little dazed and unresponsive but the droid knew that shocking him again wasn't the answer. It would only make him angry. Besides BB-8 had discovered humans needed a surprisingly long amount of sleep in order to function properly. 

I'm sure there's a better way you could have done it." Poe snapped with a trace of annoyance in his voice. BB-8 seemed to remember that humans didn't take kindly to being suddenly woken up and tended to be irritable and grumpy for ages afterwards. Poe yawned and stretched out the cramps that had formed overnight. "Well now that I'm awake, what do you want?" 

BB-8 considered him for a moment. [We need to talk about Finn and what you plan to do next about your relationship] 

Poe let out a groan as he sat up and leaned back against the pillows. His movements were still slow and careful enough to suggest he was still in some pain. It was at times like this BB-8 wished it could do more for its human. It would never win any prizes for healing, that was for certain. "There's nothing to talk about. It's Finn choice not to come and visit me." 

If BB-8 could have rolled it's eyes it would have at this. Instead the droid let out an electronic growl and rolled in a tight circle. Once again it found itself confronted by the colossal stupidity of humans and their inability to communicate properly with one another. They wouldn't have such problems if they were like droids, who were, frankly, rather brilliant at communication. [Finn was too afraid to come back after what happened. You did start to bleed out right in front of him. Any human would understandably panic after something like that.] BB-8 paused long enough to gauge Poe's reaction to this news. [Your heartbeat is noticeably accelerated by mention of Finn' s name. Are you sure that you do not wish to see him?] 

Sometimes BB-8 could be too smart for it's own good. "Haven't you got something you need to be doing? Why don't you go and bother Finn instead?" He sniffed, turning his back on the droid and hoping it would get the hint. 

[Only if I can tell him you love him] BB-8 answered with a small wolf whistle towards the end of the sentence. It began to roll away towards the door but stopped when Poe called it back. 

"Alright you annoying little droid. I'll go and see him as soon as I'm discharged. Happy now?" Poe said before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. The still healing wound in his side was beginning to throb painfully but he might still be able to get a few more hours of sleep in. He needed to get more rest if he wanted to heal quickly, especially now he had something to look forward to. A smile spread across his face. Despite his earlier concerns he couldn't wait to see Finn again now. 

[Very happy] BB-8 replied, feeling smug at what it had managed to accomplish. The emotions felt by humans meant they could easily be manipulated...it was something BB-8 had discovered it was good at. 

BB-8 couldn't wait to tell Rey it had finally managed to get through to the two idiots. Humming to itself BB-8 did a slow victory circuit of the room while it waited for Poe to fall asleep again. It had developed the habit of staying close by while it's human slept. They were fragile creatures and BB-8 wanted to make sure Poe was fully back to functioning capacity before he was discharged from the infirmary. BB-8 waited for Poe's breathing to settle back into the rhythms of sleep before it headed down the corridor, fully intending to inform Finn of the latest development. It couldn't wait to see the smile on his face. 


	3. Poe

It's stupid but right now I am a bundle of nerves as I limp down the corridor towards Finn' s room. Several people pause in their duties to ask me how I am feeling. I give them all the same answer- not too bad considering what I went through. It has been a week since I was discharged from the infirmary and so far I haven't been to see Finn yet. I have even been wondering whether our kiss was a pain fuelled dream. BB-8 seems to think otherwise however... 

My steps falter as I remember the warmth of his lips on mine. It had felt so real. Beside me BB-8 whistles loudly and bumps into my leg. I glance down at him and smile. "No, I have no idea what I'm going to say." 

BB-8 whistles again and rocks slightly on the spot. I shake my head at him and laugh before carrying on down the corridor, feeling much calmer than I did before. BB-8 is right. I am worrying about nothing. There is practically a spring in my step as I walk forward, and my heart leaps as I prepare to knock on the door to his room. This will be the first time I've seen him since the infirmary. Great, now I feel nervous again. Reaching up I slightly finger the line of stitches above my left eye before giving myself a mental shake. Stop it. There's no reason to be feeling like this. It's going to be fine. BB-8 gives me a questioning look and I smile down at him. "No, it's fine. You can stay." 

After knocking I only have to wait a few seconds before the door swings open to reveal a tired looking Finn. By the looks of it he hasn't been sleeping very well. His face lights up when he sees me. "Poe, you're looking so much better!" He cries, enveloping me in a hug. "How are you feeling now?" 

I return his hug, breathing in his scent and lightly brushing my nose against his neck. "I'm fine. My side reigned sometimes but otherwise I'm ok." I break away and smile at him. Finn' s face is flushed and I know then that I had no need to worry. "You never came to visit me in the infirmary after the first time." 

Finn steps aside to allow me to enter his room. It's small with a space for a bed and another for a seating area/kitchen. I sit down in one of the chairs and gaze expectantly up at Finn, waiting for him to talk to me. He doesn't speak straight away and instead concentrates intently on shutting the door behind him. BB-8 just manages to roll through before he is locked outside. 

Then Finn turns to me with a sigh, runs a hand through his hair and clears his throat. "I-I thought it was best I didn't come again after what happened. There was so much blood and I was so scared..." He swallows hard and falls silent, staring down at the floor. 

I frown at him for a moment. Surely he can't think my wound starting to bleed was his fault! It was just unfortunate, one of those things had happened sometimes. Apparently he must do because Finn looks uncomfortable and still doesn't seem able to look me in the eye. Rising from my seat I hurry to his side and wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Listen to me Finn. In no way was that your fault! It was just unfortunate." BB-8 whistles loudly to back me up from where he is hanging out in the corner. 

Finn shakes his head and looks away. "How can you be sure? It was one hell of a coincidence." He says, sounding sad. There is an unreadable expression on his face. 

I let out a groan of irritation. Damn, I'd forgotten how stubborn he could be. "I'd just been involved in a terrible accident, you idiot." I say softly and with some laughter. Finn doesn't reply and instead stares blankly at the opposite wall. This is not the reunion I was expecting. How do I convince him it was nothing to do with him? I reach up to place a hand on his cheek and am saddened when he moves away from me "Finn?" 

Finn shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes. "I was so afraid when I saw you in the infirmary. You were so pale. I was convinced you were dying, and then you started to bleed and they wheeled you away into an operating room...I was so afraid, Poe." His voice breaks and with a quiet sob he buries his head in his hands. Moving to stand in front of him I lean my forehead on his, but this simply causes him to start crying. "I'm sorry." He says, his breath coming in gasps, "I know I'm being pathetic." 

For a moment I find myself at a loss for words. I never knew Finn felt this strongly about me. Placing a hand beneath his chin I gently raise his head so I can look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you any distress. The mission was only supposed to be a routine patrol. Nothing was supposed to go wrong." I say, my voice quiet as I look into his tear filled eyes. 

Finn shakes off my hand and lightly pushes me away. There is an angry gleam shining in his eyes. "It's never just a routine patrol Poe. Just look how many times you've been shot at in the past week!" He takes a deep and rather shaky breath in. "When I saw you lying on that stretcher I was so afraid you weren't going to make it this time." 

I reach out and lay a hand against his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Finn." I repeat, not knowing what I can say to make any of this better. Finn makes a quiet sound and collapses down into a nearby chair. I gaze down at him for a moment and then kneel down in front of him, resting my palms on his knees. At the same time I lean forward a little until I can feel his warn breath tickling my skin. I swallow hard, unsure what to do next. "Finn?" I ask quietly. 

"Poe." Finn murmurs in answer before he closes the gap between us and presses his lips against mine. Unlike the kiss in the hospital, a nervous and restrained thing, there is real hunger behind this one. Reaching up I wrap my arms around him to pull him closer against me. At the same thing I deepen the kiss and his lips briefly part as he catches his breath. Then Finn slips his hands beneath the hem of my t-shirt and lightly touches my skin with his fingertips. In response a shiver of pleasure runs through me and I break off the kiss with a quiet gasp. Finn gazes at me with a look of desire in his eyes. I give him a slow smile in return. 

Finn lets out a sigh. In one smooth movement he pulls off my shirt and tosses it to one side. He pauses when he sees the long and still healing scar running down my side and lightly runs a finger down its length. When he looks up at me there is a questioning look in his eyes. "Does it hurt?" He asks softly as he continues stroking my scar. Despite the faint twinge Finn's touch sends ripples of pleasure running along my spine. 

I swallow hard and bite my lip. "It only hurts a little, but the painkillers are helping." My voice is a little breathless and Finn lets out a low laugh, leaning forward to peck me on the cheek. 

"I promise I'll be gentle." He murmurs quietly in my ear. I can practically hear the hunger in his voice as Finn says this. He stops stroking my scar and his hands travel lower, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of my trousers. I inhale sharply and close my eyes. I have been waiting for this moment for so long and I plan to savour every minute of it. 

BB-8 let's out a shrill whistle, shattering the atmosphere of the room. I feel Finn jump and there is a slight chill as he withdraws his hands and leans away from me. Damn, I had forgotten he was even here. Opening my eyes again I glance over at the droid and give him a smile. "Hey buddy, why don't you go off and amuse yourself?" 

BB-8 considers this and then bobs his head in a nod. [Sure. I can understand you two will be wanting some privacy]. Then he turns round and rapidly rolls out of the room to do whatever it is he does when he isn't hanging around me. I watch him disappear and then turn my attention back to Finn. 

He grins at me. "I'd forgotten he was even here." Finn says, standing up and pulling me along with him. My side let's out a twinge but I ignore it. I don't want it distracting me and the doctors have reassured me that the wound will do that from time to time. It's just a part of the healing process. 

Before Finn leads me over to his bed I rest my palm against his chest and close my eyes. Beneath my hand his heart beats strongly, ever so often letting out a flutter. A feeling of warm contentment floods through me. Right here, in this moment of time, I feel totally at peace. There's just me, Finn and the steady rhythm of our hearts as they beat in sync. 


End file.
